An image display device capable of displaying images respectively to a plurality of viewpoints can display images different from each other to respective persons sat on driver's and passenger seats in a car navigation system, for example. The image display device can also display images different from each other to the right and left eyes of the same person, thereby making them recognized as a three-dimensional image.
Known as such an image display device is one comprising a display panel using a liquid crystal or the like and a lenticular lens in which cylindrical lenses are arranged in parallel. When a liquid crystal display panel is used as the display panel, a shielding region called black matrix surrounds each pixel. Since the shielding region exists between pixels in the display panel, a black area corresponding to the shielding region occurs on an image surface where the image display device displays images.
The black area may be recognized depending on its position on the image surface, so as to be observed as a black streak, which lowers the image quality. Hence, the invention disclosed in Patent Literature 1 provides an anisotropic scattering sheet between the liquid crystal display panel and the lenticular lens, so as to prevent the image quality from being lowered by the shielding region between pixels.